Play With Fire
by AmySwam97
Summary: Tras el ataque del Alquimista de Hielo a Central, King Bradley solicita el traslado inmediato de Rosalyn Armstrong, hermana menor de Alex y Olivier y Comandante en jefe de la Brigada del sur. Al llegar a la ciudad conoce al Coronel Roy Mustang, quien comienza a despertar sentimientos que creía muertos. Acompaña a Roy y a Rose en esta aventura donde descubrirán que la confianza


**_Holaaaaa_**

**_Antes que nada_**

**_Fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece_**

**_Le pertenece a la hermosa Hiromu Arakawa_**

**_Pero eso no me impide escribir sobre esto jejejej_**

**_Disfruten del Capítulo_**

**_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_**

— ¿La comandante Armstrong será trasladada a Central? —Preguntó Hughes con asombro a lo que su asistente asintió con la cabeza—. Me parece raro, siempre pensé que estaba feliz en Fort Briggs.

—Me temo que se está confundiendo de persona, señor —Dijo la joven—. No hablaba de la Comandante Olivier sino de su hermana menor, Rosalyn, quien fue elevada de rango a Comandante General.

— ¿Dices que Rose está aquí, en Central? —La joven asintió sin dejar de sonreír— ¡Pero que excelente noticia, el Mayor debe estar que se muere de la felicidad de saber que su hermana volverá a trabajar con nosotros! ¿Ya se lo han comunicado?

—Si, señor.

—Muy bien, solo espero que venga a visitarme cuando tenga tiempo —Comentó el ojiverde con emoción.

—Estoy segura de que lo hará, una vez que se desocupe de su reunión con los altos mandos —Le aseguró su asistente.

—Entonces te pido que le prepares un café doble porque estoy más que seguro que saldrá de esa reunión con un dolor de cabeza de los mil infiernos —Dijo entre risas para luego suspirar—. Escucha ¿Sabes si el Coronel Mustang se encuentra en Central?

—Si señor, tengo entendido que ya se encuentra en el cuartel —Le respondió mientras dejaba sobre la mesa varios informes—. Mientras espera que llegue podría ir adelantando su trabajo, así no se le acumula.

El mayor asintió con desgano y la joven se retiró de su despacho, dejándolo solo. Hughes suspiró y se dispuso a leer el primero de los papeles que debía firmar, sin embargo su cabeza no podía concentrarse por culpa de la noticia que le había dado su adorable secretaria. Sonrió con alegría al saber que su vieja amiga trabajaría con él de ahora en más, no se veían hace más de tres años y por eso trataba de imaginársela como toda una mujer, mucho más madura y centrada , quizás con pareja o casada pero solo se le venía a cabeza aquella joven de 20 años de corta cabellera y fuerte temperamento.

Porque si, Rosalyn era una mujer de mucho carácter, algo que caracterizaba a casi todas las mujeres de la familia Armstrong. Sin embargo él, y todos los que la conocían verdaderamente, sabía que detrás de esa máscara de seriedad se escondía una joven de noble corazón y de carácter apacible.

Amplió su sonrisa y cuando se dispuso a leer con atención los informes, la puerta sonó varias veces.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió dando pasó a una joven de no más de 30 años, de cabello rubio, que en ese momento estaba recogido en un elegante rodete, y unos brillantes ojos celestes. Hughes se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento y se acercó a la joven.

— ¡Oh, Maes, que alegría verte después de tanto tiempo! —Exclamó la rubia mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su amigo.

— ¡Lo mismo digo, Rose! Han pasado años desde que te fuiste al sur —Comentó el pelinegro con alegría para luego separarse de la menor, tomándola por las manos—. Por cierto, muchas felicidades por el nuevo rango, Comandante Armstrong.

—Ni lo menciones, aún no puedo creer que grupo de viejos hayan logrado convencerme de aceptar mi nuevo rango —Le dijo mientras se acercaba a un pequeña mesa donde había una jarra con agua, sirviéndose un poco en un vaso—. Preferiría haber seguido siendo General de la brigada del sur antes de volver a esta ciudad. Mi vida era más tranquila en la Ciudad del Sur.

— ¿Y que pasó? ¿De cómo aceptaste el puesto? No me mal interpretes, adoro que estés aquí, pero no eres de dar el brazo a torcer —Rose sonrió suavemente ante la curiosidad del ojiverde. No había cambiado en nada a pesar de los años.

—Era algo inevitable, King Bradley no iba permitir que siguiera lejos de su mirada por mucho más tiempo —Le respondió para luego beber del vaso—. Supuestamente mi traslado es para mantener "segura" la ciudad de posibles ataques como el de hace una semana y que mi nuevo rango es una forma de premiar mi excelente trabajo protegiendo el sur de un ataque de Aerugo. Obviamente hay algo más detrás de todos ese reconocimiento, pero dejemos que esos idiotas piensen que me tragué todo el circo que han montado.

—No hice mal en pedirle de mi asistente que te preparara un café doble, estas que hechas fuego por la boca —Dijo Hughes con diversión, haciendo que Rose le sonriera suavemente—. De todos modos, sea cual sea la razón por la que te trasladaron, me alegra saber que ahora estás con nosotros de nuevo.

—Es lo único bueno que saco de la situación —Murmuró mientras miraba con atención las fotografías que había sobre el escritorio del más alto— ¿Cómo está tu familia? Hace mucho que no me cuentas de ellos.

—De maravilla, son las dos mujeres de mi corazón y llenan de alegría cada día de mi vida —Se paró a su lado, mostrándole todas las fotos que tenía—. Elicia está cada día más grande, incluso ya aprendió a andar en triciclo.

—Pronto iré a visitarlos, en cuanto me haya instalado en mi nuevo hogar —Sonrió dulcemente para luego entregarle las fotos—. Tendré que mandar a traer todas mis cosas del sur, solo vine con lo justo.

— ¿Tienes donde quedarte? —Le preguntó el pelinegro con curiosidad.

—Si, ya me dieron un departamento donde viviré —Le respondió con tranquilidad. Entonces el más alto sujetó las manos de la rubia con delicadeza— ¿Qué haces?

—No veo anillo, ¡¿Sigues soltera?! —Rose bufó con molestia y se separó del agarre de su amigo—. Rose…es hora de que pases de página y sigas adelante. Y conozco a muchas personas que pueden ayudarte en eso.

—Oh, ya veo a donde quieres llegar, metiche —La rubia se sentó en uno de los sillones blanco que había en la habitación, cruzando las piernas con elegancia—. Estas volviendo a tus viejos intentos de conseguirme pareja, incluso sabiendo que no tengo intenciones de estar con alguien por el momento.

—Eso dices porque vives para el trabajo.

—Lo digo porque nadie a logrado atraer mi atención, y créeme que tus amigos no harán la diferencia —Le aseguró la joven para luego sonreír de lado—. Además, por las fotos, parece que pertenecen a la milicia y ese tipo de relaciones no están permitidas.

Hughes negó con diversión ante ese comentario, definitivamente su amiga no cambiaba. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver al coronel Mustang y a su mano derecha, la teniente

— ¡Roy, amigo mío!, por un momento creí que no pasarías a despedirte de mi antes de partir a East City.

—Deja de ser tan exagerado, Hughes, sabías que vendría a despedirme —Dijo el castaño para luego estrechar su mano en un amistoso saludo.

Entonces desvió su oscura mirada para enfocarla en la joven que se había puesto de pie cuando entraron, sonriéndole de manera suave. Siempre había dicho que no era fanático de la idea de que las mujeres usaran pantalones como uniforme, ya que ocultaba los mejores atributos de una mujer, sin embargo la joven frente suyo era una excepción a ese pensamiento. Ese uniforme color azul realzaba cada curva de su cuerpo de manera espectacular.

No pudo evitar pensar como se vería con una hermosa minifalda.

—Buenos días, ¿Usted es…? —La rubia se acercó al pelinegro y se plantó frente a él, alzando su mano en señal de saludo.

—Mi nombre es Rosalyn Amue Armstrong —Se presentó para luego sonreír.

—Comandante General Armstrong, oh si, y también es alquimista estatal —Añadió Maes sin dejar de sonreír. La rubia solo negó para luego regresar su mirada hacia el ojinegro

—Lamento esa presentación tan exagerada —El más alto solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. Un placer conocerlo, Coronel Mustang.

Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, sin embargo no se alejaron ni al sentir las curiosas miradas de Hughes y Hawkeye sobre ellos.

—El gusto es todo mío, Comandante —Dijo el más alto mientras trataba de ocultar la sorpresa que le había causado escuchar semejante nombre.

Siempre había pensado que Olivier era la única de las hermanas del Mayor, pero parecía ser que se había equivocado. Prueba de ello era la hermosa joven que estaba frente suyo, discutiendo en voz baja con Hughes. Volvió a sonreír cuando la ojiceleste se giró nuevamente para mirarlo mientras le propinaba un codazo a Maes.

—Hughes me ha contado tanto de usted que casi siento que lo conozco de toda la vida, además es complicado no saber de usted cuando todas mis subordinadas lo nombran —Esto último hizo sonreír al más alto.

—Pues me temo que me siento en desventaja, ya que no he escuchado sobre usted —Dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de sonreír—. Ni siquiera por parte del Mayor, quien siempre adora contar las historias de su familia.

—No se sienta mal, yo les pedí personalmente a todos los que me conocían que no me nombraran en mi ausencia, no quería que nadie me buscara —Le explicó con simpleza—. Además no hay mucho para saber sobre mi.

—Siempre tan humilde, hay cosas que ya no cambian más ¿Verdad Rose? —la nombrada solo sonrió ante las palabras del ojiverde—. Pero dejemos la historia de heroísmo para más tarde, ahora debemos festejar tu llegada a Central ¿Qué les parece si salimos a tomar algo?

—Es una idea bastante tentadora pero me temo que esta vez no podré acompañarlos —Los dos hombres se miraron con cierto desgano—. Hace mucho que no veo a mis padres y quiero pasar a saludarlos, prometo que la próxima vez los acompañaré con mucho gusto.

—Espero que así sea, me gustaría conocerla un poco más —Le dijo Mustang para luego sonreírle.

—Creo que habrá muchas oportunidades para eso, así que no se preocupe —Bajó la mirada por unos momentos para luego aclararse la garganta—. Espero volver a verlo pronto —Se acercó a la Teniente y le sonrió—. Acompáñame un momento afuera, quiero decirte algo en privado.

La ojimarrón asintió y salió junto con la rubia hacia los pasillos del cuartel, dejando solos a los dos amigos.

— ¿Y, qué te pareció la comandante Armstrong? —Que preguntó Maes a su amigo con cierto interés—. Pude ver cierto interés por parte tuya.

—Es una joven bastante hermosa, parece tener un temperamento muy fuerte —Le respondió el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en el sillón—. Además de la Teniente, es la primera mujer que no se pone nerviosa al verme.

—Ah si, Rose no es de cohibirse fácilmente —Le explicó el de lentes con diversión—. Las mujeres de la familia Armstrong siempre han tenido ese temperamento, y eso es lo que más causa atracción.

—Eso no te lo niego, sin embargo también me dio la impresión de que no parece muy feliz de estar aquí —La sonrisa del más alto fue reemplazada por una mueca de seriedad y tristeza.

—Sucede que no tiene un buen recuerdo de esta ciudad, creo que si fuera por ella no hubiese regresado nunca —Le explicó Hughes para luego suspirar—. Aunque me alegra saber que mi amiga trabajará conmigo de ahora en adelante, siento que para ella volver a este lugar es abrir una herida que nunca terminó de sanar.

— ¿"Herida"? —Repitió Roy sin comprender— ¿Qué le sucedió?

—No me corresponde contarte eso, tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo —Le respondió para luego sonreír levemente—. Aunque no creo que te cueste mucho descubrirlo, después de todo tu mismo le dijiste que querías conocerla aún más.

—No confundas el pequeño interés que ha despertado en mi con otra cosa, no está en mis planes arriesgar todo lo que he logrado sólo por unos ojos bonitos —Le dijo Roy con diversión—. Además ella parece ser muy profesional, dudo que tenga ese tipo de relación con alguien de la milicia.

—De todos modos no pierdas la oportunidad de conocerla, capaz y hasta se vuelven buenos amigos —Comentó el ojiverde con alegría—. Voy a ver de planear una reunión para que se puedan conocer.

—Tú siempre tan amable —Negó con la cabeza para luego suspirar.

—Que alegría volver a verte después de tanto tiempo —Dijo Riza con alegría para luego separarse del abrazo—. Felicidades por el ascenso, por cierto.

—Gracias, espero que pueda ser de utilidad en esta ciudad —Le dijo para luego sonreírle— ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedaran? Me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo, hace mucho que no hablamos.

—Lastimosamente solo pasamos a despedirnos, esta misma tarde partimos de regreso a East City —La ojiceleste frunció los labios con decepción y luego suspiró suavemente—. De todas maneras, espero que vayas a visitarme cuando tengas la oportunidad.

—Eso ni lo dudes, ni bien logré acomodarme aquí iré a visitarte —Las dos se sonrieron y continuaron caminando por el pasillo—. Ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo te trata el trabajo? He escuchado por ahí que el Coronel puede llegar un poquito complicado a la hora de trabajar.

—Tiene sus momentos, como todos en este trabajo, pero eso no se compara con lo increíble que es como soldado y como persona —Le explicó la ojimarrón sin dejar de sonreír—. Desde afuera parece ser un hombre arrogante y frío, pero si lo conoces mejor te darás cuenta de que es todo lo contrario.

—No eres la primera persona que me dice eso, a lo largo de estos años Hughes me ha atormentado con anécdotas de ellos dos, al punto que terminó despertando mi interés en conocerlo —Le comentó Rosalyn recordando esas largas charlas con su amigo por la línea oficial del cuartel—. Sin embargo, eso me deja con la duda ¿Por qué mi hermana piensa tan mal de él?

—Pasa que tú hermana... —La suave voz del pelinegro hizo que las dos jóvenes detuvieran su andar y girarán el rostro para verlo—…piensa que no tengo espíritu de lucha, que soy muy "blando".

— ¿Te llamó blando? —Roy asintió levemente—. Esa palabra puede ser usada en múltiples circunstancias y tiene connotación diferente, ¿Se puede saber en qué sentido te llamó "blando"?

Mustang ladeó su sonrisa al entender las dobles intenciones que tenían esas palabras. Ciertamente le sorprendía que la joven frente suyo fuera capaz de hacer bromas de doble sentido, pero debía empezar a hacerse la idea de que estaba frente a una mujer que tenía muchas agallas. Pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, le gustaba que las mujeres fueran así.

Dos podían jugar a ese juego.

—Blando de corazón, dice que no tengo el temperamento suficiente para estar en la milicia —Le respondió restándole importancia—. Puede ser que tenga corazón noble, no voy a discutir eso, pero estoy seguro de que soy fuerte en todos los demás sentidos.

Tanto a Riza como Maes les llamó la atención ese "En todos los demás sentidos", querían creer que no había nada raro oculto entre esas palabras pero a juzgar por la forma en que sonreía el de ojos rasgados sabían que no se estaban equivocando. Pero lo que más les causó sorpresa fue que la rubia imitará aquel gesto, parecía ser que ese comentario no le había molestado o incomodado en lo absoluto.

—Muy buena respuesta —Se giró nuevamente y siguió caminando junto a la Teniente hacia la entrada principal del cuartel.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta, Rosalyn sonrió ampliamente al ver que su hermano mayor se encontraba charlando animadamente con dos jóvenes; bajó rápidamente por una de las escaleras que se encontraban a los costados de la entrada principal y corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano, quien al verla acercarse solo extendió los brazos mientras se acercaba a ella. Los dos rubios se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, riéndose en medio de este cuando el más alto empezó a girar en el lugar.

— ¡Hermana querida, que alegría verte después de tanto tiempo! —Exclamó el más alto para luego estrujarla entre sus brazos con cierta fuerza—. Sigues siendo igual de hermosa que siempre.

—Y tú.. tan efusivo y apasionado como siempre —Comentó Rose entre risas. Alex la bajó suavemente para luego saludarla de manera militar.

—Me enorgullece saber que ahora cargas con un rango más alto, estas logrando todo lo que siempre quisiste —Añadió Alex mientras lloraba del orgullo—. Además estoy que me rebasa la felicidad, la familia está casi junta de nuevo.

—Si…solo faltaría que Olivier fuera traslada, pero ella adora su puesto como protectora del muro del norte —Dijo la más baja sindical dejar de sonreír.

Los cuatro presentes solo podían sonreír al ver lo felices que estaban los dos hermanos de poder reencontrarse, parecía ser que eran bastante unidos. Sin embargo, cuando la ojiceleste se giró hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban y alzó un poco la mirada, la sonrisa fue reemplazada rápidamente por una mueca de seriedad.

Todos giraron el rostro para ver lo que había detrás suyo ya que no comprendían ese cambio radical de humor, llevándose una gran sorpresa de que el Fuhrer los miraba desde parte superior de las escaleras del cuartel. Aquel hombre sólo sonrió levemente, cosa que solo empeoró el estado de ánimo de la rubia. Se notaba a leguas que ella se sentía molesta con la presencia de King Bradley, cosa que le llamó a atención a Roy.

Cuando volvió a girar el rostro para mirar a la joven, ella ya se había dado la vuelta y había empezado a caminar junto con su hermano hacia la salida del lugar.

—Hughes, ¿Qué-

—Créeme Roy… no lo quieres saber.

El nombrado solo lo miró con sorpresa para luego desviar sus orbes oscuras hacia el jefe máximo de la milicia.

¿Qué había pasado?

**_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_**

**_Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
